Albus Potter and the Book of Deceit
by Piper is Boss
Summary: The truth is non-existent. The lies are disseminating. And absolutely no one is aware. Al and his friends enter their first year at Hogwarts innocent and naïve, not knowing that no one was really out of harm's way after all when the war ended. Once again, Hogwarts isn't safe anymore.
1. Of Twiddling Thumbs and Sweaty Palms

**A/N: Hi, I'm Piper. This is the new re-write of my old story "Albus Potter and the Basilisk of the Black Lake". The original one is still available, but I discontinued it. **

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_** I don't own Ron Weasley. I don't own Hermione Granger. I don't own Ginny Weasley. I don't own Draco Malfoy. I don't own Luna Lovegood. And most painfully, I don't own Neville Longbottom. **

***Those who read the old story: Do you guys remember Jason Manta? I don't think I wrote about his physical appearance yet. Brown hair, grey eyes, tall, and has a long nose (Not Tris Prior long; just long). Yeah, so he makes an appearance here. ("Are we going to have to talk to the hat?" I asked a brown-haired boy beside me)**

* * *

**SCORPIUS' POV**

"Belmont, Beatrice!"

A short, skinny girl with blonde hair stepped out of the line nervously. Sweat was trickling down the side of her forehead, and her face was pale with with anxiety. But at the same time, her eyes carried that _thing_. That thing that makes jolts of eagerness and enthusiasm flow through one's veins and fills the body with hope.

In short, she looked excited.

I shook my head slightly. Why was Beatrice Belmont excited? Is it because she wants to know what kind of person she is, either smart or brave or kind or ambitious? Is it because she's finally at Hogwarts, waiting to brag and tell stories of how she was the first one called out? Or is it just because she's looking forward to meeting her family, to finally feel like she belongs? I know that's what _I'm_ looking forward to. I want to find myself.

When she sat down on the stool, Professor Flitwick set the hat on her head carefully. Beatrice was fidgety, and she never seemed to keep still. She twiddled with her thumbs as she muttered under her breath, her eyes lowered.

"Are we going to have to talk to the hat?" I asked a brown-haired boy beside me. He merely shrugged and said, "I don't want to have to, honestly. I think it's just a waste of time."

I turned back to Beatrice, who had a hopeful smile creeping up her face. The hat had a satisfied look on its patched, frayed surface. "Better be Ravenclaw!" it shouted. A huge applause erupted from the Ravenclaw table as Beatrice stood up from the wooden stool and made her way to them. She was smiling, and her fellow housemates were beaming with pride. What will happen when _I_ get sorted? Will they accept me as one of them, despite my family's reputation? A sigh tumbled its way out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Blight, Andrew!"

A redheaded boy stumbled out of the line, sat on the stool, and put on the hat. A moment's pause. "Slytherin!" the hat exclaimed. The table on the left whistled and cheered.

"Bristol, Ryan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cass, Suzan!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Delaney, Delilah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Flint, Thomas!"

"Gryffindor!"

There it was. The first Gryffindor. I always considered being a Gryffindor, if not Slytherin, but Father would never allow it. But I admired their courage to stand up for anyone in need and how they saw each and every one of them as their equal. They are a bit boisterous and jocular, but I still like them.

More names came. There was "Fray, Ethan!" then "Frindle, Christina!", "Gregor, Matthew!" and "Hart, Cassandra!", "Kamber, Cecelia!" and "Lerman, Jake!", then "Light, Amanda!" was called.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

_Shoot._

I wondered if people could see the color drain from my face. For a moment there it seemed as if the Earth had stopped spinning, and the whole place was frozen in time. I could feel my pulse rushing. I was glued to the spot.

Running away was my instinct. I had to get out of here, far away, to save myself from having to go through all that. I would go back home. I would face my grandfather's wrath and my father's disappointment. I would stay uneducated and stupid.

_No._

With my head held high, I marched to the stool. Professor Flitwick wore a kind smile on his face as I approached. I sat down on the rickety stool and he placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

_A Malfoy_, a hoarse voice inside my head said. _I remember the whole lot of you. They were all brilliant men and women, cunning and ambitious as well. Not very humble, I suppose. But you… You perplex me._

I perplex the Sorting Hat. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? I wiped my sweaty palms on my new robes.

_You're different. I can sense it. Clever mind, yes. Ambitious, but not cunning. Humble, caring… Well this is interesting. And you're very brave. I can tell. But where do I sort you? Where do you want to go?_

The hat was asking me which house I wanted to be placed in. That was odd; my choice was never taken into account before. My whole family wants me to be in Slytherin, so I expect to be sorted in there. To belong with the cunning, proud, and commited. Is that who I really am? Do I belong in Slytherin? Or do I belong in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? Do I belong in any house at all?

_I don't know_, I think. _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know._

_Of course you know, _the voice said. _It's only a matter of what kind of person you choose to be. _The hat went silent for a few seconds, which, to me, seemed like long hours of torture.

_You might be unsure of my decision at first, but I'm certain you belong there, _the hat said one last time.

"Gryffindor!"

My eyes widened in shock. More than shock, actually. Fear.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again. I'm stopping with Scorpius for now. Note: The questions Scorpius kept on asking himself throughout the Sorting Ceremony were "Where do I belong?" and "What do I want?"**

**Al is Chapter 2, and Rose is Chapter 3. Al's voice is incredibly hard to capture, and trust me when I say that it's difficult to crawl inside his head. HIS FREAKING HEAD IS JUST SO COMPLEX. It just is. I had to remember how extraordinarily alike he is with his father, taking note of the emotional and mental similarities they had. I had to do a bit of research, but writing in Al's POV is still just too dang **_**incomprehensible. **_**So I need more time.**

**Exams are drawing nearer, and I so totally need to study. So it'll be taking up much of my time. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed Scorpius, and please inform me of possible corrections in this chapter. Thanks. –Piper**


	2. Great, Great Things

**AL'S POV**

Was it rude to chuckle? My shoulders were practically shaking with laughter. I could barely hold it in, though.

Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor. It was ridiculous; there must be some mistake. I didn't know him, but he doesn't look brave or honest or righteous. I know his family faithfully served Lord Voldemort—the most evil wizard of all time—during the Second Wizarding War. Scorpius came from a long line of Slytherins. Why is he a Gryffindor? The Sorting Hat seemed very sure of his decision, though.

Rose caught my eye and glared at me, wordlessly forcing me to stop. I pursed my lips and turned my head back to watch Scorpius.

He was met by a thunderous applause from the Gryffindor table, the people there clearly oblivious to his family's reputation. Either they weren't aware or they simply just didn't care. When he arrived there, they patted his shoulders, shook his hands, and congratulated him for making it to the best house in the school. His moves were tentative, though, and he wore a nervous, half-hearted smile as he sat down next to Thomas Flint. I could've just imagined it, but I saw a glint of fear flash in his eyes momentarily.

I saw some teachers exchange looks as Scorpius took a seat.

"Manta, Jason!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick when the applause died down. A brown haired boy smirked as he stepped out of the line and proudly made his way to the stool, his arms swinging at his sides like a lumberjack. A few seconds after the hat was placed on his head, he was already sorted into Slytherin.

It really was inevitable to be sorted in there. Dad said the hat takes your choices into account as well. How do I know he was telling the truth? I could honestly end up anywhere, whether it be Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or even Slytherin. So the question was, actually, which house was best for me? What am I capable of becoming?

I know that I display different traits that each of the houses value. I can be brave and honest, but am I brave and honest enough to be in Gryffindor? I have the tendency to be ambitious and competitive, but is it enough to be in Slytherin? People say I'm kind and naturally caring, but am I kind and caring enough to be sorted into Hufflepuff? I know I'm intelligent and quick-witted, but do I have what it takes to be a Ravenclaw?

For a moment, I considered it. There's a huge possibility I might be in Gryffindor, but I could belong in any house just as easily. So where will I go?

My parents want the best for me. I know that. But I want to make them proud, too. I can imagine them now as they find out that their son was placed into Gryffindor. I can see my mum practically tearing up with joy and the proud look probably, no, certainly etched upon my dad's face. And I want what's best for me, too. And whichever house the hat puts me in, I want to feel certain I can be happy there.

"Peters, Andrea!"

Someone's shoulder bumped mine, snapping me out of my train of thoughts. I immediately lost my balance and fell to the floor, my arms keeping my face from hitting the ground. The girl whose shoulder bumped mine automatically rushed to my side, offering her hand, an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh, gosh! I am _so_ sorry," she said as I stood up, helping me brush away the dust from my robes. "Are you alright?" she asked, genuinely concerned. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm—"

"Faster, Miss Peters!" said Flitwick in a firm yet gentle tone.

"Coming!" she called back. The girl turned back to me and mumbled her apologies once more, then ran quickly to the stool. Oh. That's why her shoulder hit me. It was _her_ turn to be sorted.

"Wait," I said to a girl behind me. "What's her name again?"

"Oh, that's Andrea Peters," she replied politely. And that's when it hit me. Peters. We were _this_ far into the ceremony, and it was almost my turn. How long have I been thinking?

I quickly made some final adjustments to my uniform. I wiped my glasses with the sleeve of one of my robes and fixed my messy, unkempt hair. I at least wanted to look presentable in front of the whole school. When I was called, I obediently made my way to the wooden stool.

"It's lovely to see you here, boy," said Professor Flitwick with a wide smile. "The last time I saw you, you were only a baby."

He perched the Sorting Hat on my head, chuckling to himself the whole time. I waited.

_Another Potter, eh?_ the voice inside my head said. _Your brother is quite the troublemaker. I can only hope you won't turn out the same._

I smirked then looked at James. He was staring at me intently, a mischievous smile etched across his features.

_Hmm. You're a lot like your father, it appears. And mind you, it was hard to decide with him. You're smart, I see. Brave, kind, and caring. And competitive. And you have a leader side in you, I can tell. But in your case, you would do excellent in _two _houses, actually._

Two houses?

_Gryffindor,_

Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.

_and Hufflepuff._

Well, it wasn't Slytherin, at least. But Hufflepuff! My eyes widened.

_No._

_Oh no, boy, you'd do wonderful in there! You've got this caring personality, and you're very hard working and loyal, something Helga Hufflepuff truly prizes in her students._

_What about Gryffindor? _I think.

_You're not afraid to give yourself for others. You can love even until it hurts, and you always want to do the right thing. I think that is quite admirable. But it's your choice that matters, boy. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? Choose._

And there it is. He's making me choose. I'm not good at making hasty decisions, especially in front of a large crowd. I looked at the two houses. The Hufflepuffs wore kind expressions on their faces, and there was something refreshing in that. The Gryffindors wore huge grins, and it seemed as if they were calling me to them.

I thought about it. A life of bravery or of loyalty? A life of selflessness or of kindness?

I decide to go with what my heart tells me._ Gryffindor_, I think. But after what the hat told me, I wasn't sure anymore. Haste didn't quite help me.

The hat paused for a moment, clearly giving thought into this whole thing_. Very well,_ it said. _But remember, we can expect great, great things from you. Don't ever forget it._

"Gryffindor!" it bellowed. For a moment, I was too overjoyed to think about anything else.

* * *

**A/N: I was so bored today, so I crawled into Al's head for you guys. Thank goodness for Wikia.**

**Pardon possible grammar errors and typos; I was typing this in my l cellphone. And I didn't want to write on my notebook, since my palms have been sweaty all day, and I couldn't grasp my pen properly.**

**Rose's chapter is next, then after that I'm switching to a new character's POV. She's in Albus' circle of friends, and she's particularly close to Rose. Those who read Black Lake know who she is. Hint: She is the fangirl. Stay tuned! ;)**


	3. Among the Ravendors and Gryffinclaws

**A/N: So before I start this whole thing, I want to greet one of my favorite fictional heroines—America Singer from the Selection Trilogy by Kiera Cass—a belated happy birthday. Happy birthday, Ames. Kisses from Prince Maxon, and Aspen replaced you with a sandwich. Love ya.**

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

I smiled to myself as Al eagerly walked to the Gryffindor table; I really was proud of him. I was happy that he got what he wanted from the start, and I bet nothing could compare to the relief and happiness he must be feeling right now. Frankly, I was relieved as well. Only a few more students to go, and I would join him among the others. I would be a proud Gryffindor, just like both of my parents. I felt absolutely sure of it.

In an instant, Al had lost my attention completely. I laughed as the Fat Friar attempted to pass through the Grey Lady, eventually earning a disapproving look from a nearby prefect.

Reading about the school was one thing, but witnessing its vastness and beauty with my own eyes was another. After years of waiting, I was finally here. I couldn't stop myself from gazing open-mouthed at the enchanted ceiling, staring at numerous floating candles, and looking around, taking in my surroundings hungrily. Though I would be practically living here for the next seven years of my life, I wanted to live in this moment forever. I don't ever want to forget my first view of this wonderful place.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around, trying to get a better look at the speaker. The voice belonged to a girl with honey-blonde hair and light brown eyes. She wasn't very tall, but she was very pretty. The girl smiled pleasantly at me. "I'm Briana Weller. Half-blood," she said, extending her arm, which I gladly took. "You're Rose Weasley, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"It's certainly good to meet you. I'm dead nervous about this whole thing. The Sorting Ceremony, I mean. Aren't you?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I kind of feel confident as to where it would sort me."

"Gryffindor?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"My dad knows your mum. They used to work in the same department in the Ministry together. Hermione Weasley, right?"

"That's her."

She smiled at me again. "Cool."

"Quimby, Michael!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick. Another redhead stepped out of the line nervously. A brief moment of silence followed just before the hat placed him in Ravenclaw.

We continued talking softly while waiting for our turn. The conversation shifted from books to the Diagon Alley trip, the Floo Network to different types of dragons, then Hogwarts Castle to the four houses.

"Would you ever consider others?" Briana asked suddenly. I raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look, willing her to go on. She smiled then said, "Other houses, I mean. Aside from Gryffindor, what other house would you consider?"

"Honestly, I haven't given it much thought. I had my heart set on Gryffindor from the start, and I was more than certain that I'd end up there. So, to answer your question, I really don't know. What about you? Where do you want to be sorted?" I asked.

She paused for a moment. "Hufflepuff. But Ravenclaw would be rather nice."

"The Hufflepuffs do look appealing. And they all seem so... pleasant."

"I agree."

"Turner, Teresa!" Flitwick shouted.

"Gryffindor!" the hat announced. I looked automatically to the Gryffindor table. They broke out into a massive applause and starter smiling proudly, which, I thought, was very kind of them to do so. It was nice of them to give her a warm welcome.

My eyes shifted to Al. He wasn't looking at Teresa. He kept stealing glances at the Hufflepuff table, whose students were clapping politely.

"I wonder why he keeps looking at the Hufflepuffs," I told Briana, gesturing to my cousin.

"Albus Potter, you mean? Yeah, he's been looking at them a lot since he sat down. You only noticed now?"

"Yes," I replied. "But he always wanted to be sorted in Gryffindor."

"Maybe he was just suddenly... interested in them? I don't know."

"Possibly. Something must be bothering him."

"He's your cousin, right?" she asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

A cheeky grin grazed her petite face for a moment. "I think he's rather hot."

Someone thought Al was hot. I doubled over, laughing so hard my stomach was beginning to hurt. It was so funny. Briana giggled. "What?" she said playfully. "Is it wrong to find someone attractive?"

"No," I said, trying to compose myself. "But when it comes to Al, that's an entirely different question."

"Ha! I bet he has tons of girls swooning over him."

"He's eleven years old."

"Eleven years old and _attractive_."

"Whatever."

She laughed. "Don't take it seriously, though. I just find him hot, but it's not like I actually _like_ him."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't! Seriously, I swear."

"Say it all you want. There's no mistaking that you—"

"Weasley, Rose!"

My eyes widened. _Already?_ I thought.

"Wasn't Teresa Turner the last one sorted?" I asked the boy beside me. He shook his head. "The last one sorted was Phillip Walters, and he's a Gryffindor."

I nodded in comprehension. "Must've been caught up in talking," I said to no one in particular. I shot Briana a small smile. _Wish me luck,_ I mouthed, making my way to the stool. Suddenly, I felt all eyes on me, and all that confidence I somehow gathered up while waiting for my turn slowly dissolved to nothing.

I met James' eyes. He smiled encouragingly, giving me a look that said I had nothing to worry about. I tried to convince myself of it as well.

Flitwick sat me down on the stool. He carefully placed the Sorting Hat on my head, and I waited.

_Hmm. You're confident_, the hat said. _I like that._ _You like sharing new information to others. You're a diligent learner, and you're very devoted. Your social skills aren't at all bad, actually. You can speak your mind without anything holding you back. You're humble, too. You have a brave heart, as well as a clever mind. But I also have to take other matters into account._

"Does that mean I can choose which house I'll get sorted into?" I muttered under my breath. The hat paused. 'Not always', it said. 'I make the final say. But now that you've brought it up, where do you want to get sorted then?'

"Gryffindor," I whisper immediately, almost loud enough to be heard.

Another pause. This one was longer._ I want you to remember_, the hat began. _Whatever house I sort you in, that doesn't mean you're limited to only those virtues they prize. You can be a humble, hardworking Slytherin or an intelligent Gryffindor. Do you remember your mother? Very clever, that one. Your house doesn't change who you are. I know what you want, but it's not what you need._

What does that mean?

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted. I clasped my mouth as Professor Flitwick removed the hat, bracing the tears to come. They didn't. So as I stood up, I looked to my cousins. Confusion was evident on both their faces. And though I was met by a warm round of applause from the Ravenclaws, walking to their table didn't feel right. I felt my stomach wrench.

I was supposed to be among the Gryffindors. I should be walking towards _them_.

I didn't want to mope around. I couldn't chicken out now. And while making my way to the Ravenclaws, a single thought stuck to my brain:

I was ready to meet my new family.

* * *

**A/N: Exams are almost over. Just one more on Monday, then I'm free. And because I'm happy, here's Rosie's chapter! Sorry this chapter was almost all dialogue, but since Rose was so confident, I thought she didn't need much time to think, unlike the boys. Briana Weller really came in handy. So if you need anymore clarifications, just tell me. **

**I'm totally unsatisfied by this chapter. I feel like it's lacking something, and listening to One Direction clearly didn't help. I just ended up singing along. This is definitely not my best work, and I'll try to make the next chapter better.**

**Thanks to Bri, whose first name I used for a character in this chapter. Congratulations on your latest achievement again! ;D**

**And since I'm excited and I absolutely cannot keep secrets, the next chapter is in Andrea Peters' POV. Yes, she's the one who spent the whole Chapter Two in Black Lake fangirling over Al and The Hunger Games. But I wasn't good at writing scenes with fangirling fangirls then. I'll make it better in the future chapters. You've met Andrea already, remember? She bumped Al's shoulder. **

**Suggestions for the next chapter are very much wanted. Thanks for reading! –Piper**

***Regarding chapter title: ****If it wasn't obvious enough, it's like a cross between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Rose had her heart set on Gryffindor, but ended up a Ravenclaw. So yeah, there you go.**


End file.
